midthierfandomcom-20200214-history
Document: History of Jardia
The content of this document was written by PsychicAthena, Empress of Jardia. This document is a first-hand account of the history of the Jardian Empire, and is biased and partially fictionalized. Era I: Birth and the Great Collapse Peurotsiil was found by 2 travellers. Led by Adrian and Adrian fernandez, they settled Mandor and expanded from there to create the empires of Jardia, Mandor, Argania, Slongaria, Hirsdenia, and Wyngeria. Jardia was created by Mandorian nomads, and led by their first Emperor, chitler. He left and then Jardiaal Empire, then collapsed in the Great Collapse of the 6 Empires of Peurotsiil, of which Mandor was the only true survivor. Much was lost in those years... Era II, Age I, Chapter I: Reconstruction Mandorian Councilor and former Grand Masenhof Serrathena Chitler was doing experiments with soul binding. She stole a soul from the fountain at Enf Gytoch, and kept it in a flask. During her journey in Mandor, she raided and pillaged many enemies, and amassed a vast fortune, accounted for mostly in gold. As an enormous sacrifice to science, she had all her gold turned to gold dust and arranged in an electromagnetic array pattern in a flat, stone disk near the Jardian border. The introduction of the soul to the energy field activated local ley lines, and began an alchemical chain reaction. Harnessing the energy of the meltdown, Athena assembled the gold into various different elements, but the energy would not calm. She knew that the soul needed a living body to be still, then she assembled the transmuted elements into the simplest body form she knew well. She assembled the flesh and blood of a goblin, a simple creature, which she found in the fountain of souls at Enf Gytoch. Of all the 6 Nations, Jardia was the only one who did not hate all goblins, and eventually they even offered the goblins aid and acceptance. The numerous goblins helped the Jards greatly, and were fed well by the Jardian fishermen. Mandorians and orcs in particular hated goblins for their mindless killing and raiding. Many have lost their families to goblins, and the goblins do not care. The goblin that Athena created was not like these goblins, he could talk and think better and faster, and cared much for his fellow creatures. This was a new evolution in the species of goblins, and so its creator named him Durgar to honor the first legendary goblin chief from ancient times. -Durgar was actually accepted by many in Mandor, and their anti-goblin policies seemed to waver slightly, but change never saw the light of day. -The activated ley lines allowed the Mandorian scholars to have a breakthrough and create the Mages, and an ancient temple in the unexplored regions of Jardia started to glow brightly. The Mandorian Mages claimed to be harnessing magic, but it was all science. Not taking a scientific standpoint, the Mandors once again lost their ability to commune with these mysterious forces. -Since Mandor was starting to rebuild the other 3 core Nations (Jardia, Argania, and Slongaria,) many were excited to do an expedition into Jardia's deserts. -For many years, the deserts were uncrossable, and while some cities were rebuilt in the region of the Suor, the temple still glowed in the distance. -Refugees from all around Jardia started to come back to the cities, and there were many people from other nations fighting about how to rule the Jardians. Eventually, the people turned to Mandor's expedition, as they had actually rebuilt the citadels and gave much gold to the cause. The ancient flag of Jardia was raised instead of the Lion's Head Caerus had tried to install in its Jardian reconstruction colonies. - Athena was always interested in ancient Jardia and led an expedition there. She saw the Cearans carelessly attempting to take over the country. The Caeran reconstructionists claimed all of Jardia, but did nothing when Athena marched into it and settled it with actual troops. Athena appointed herself as the Mandor responsible for rebuilding Jardia. Her efforts quickly completely eclipsed the Caerans. -Outcasts from Mandor were welcome in the Jardian frontier, and many famous Mandorian orcs who had gone off on their own started to show up in Jardian towns. Some orcish brothers and sisters soon followed suit, which caused the native desert orcs in Jardian territory to believe in the ways of an empire, which the Mandorian orcs did ages ago, to Mandor. -One day, a huge army of goblins came from the direction of the temple, and they said they heard about the rebuilding of Jardia, and wanted in on the action. The Jardian Reconstructionist Expedition decided it was safe to travel to the temple. -Many ancient cities were discovered in the deserts, and the temple turned out to be an ancient goblin underground city. They had to move out because the glowing light was very disturbing, but it showed a map of the lost cities of Jardia. In a sandy valley next to the temple, the expedition discovered a whole new society of orcs and a race no one had seen before. The lizard people, called Urokans had constructed giant pyramids and allowed orcs and goblins shelter from the deserts. The three great races of Goblins, Orcs , and Urokans were accepted by the Jardian people. Everyone came together in the hard times to rebuild something great. -The Jardian Navy became a force to be reckoned with again, but by no means the largest navy yet. -The Jardian Reconstructionists are now debating how to organize themselves as they recruit and rebuild their army. Some other nations are worried they are gaining soldiers so quickly. Era II, Age II, Chapter I: Expansion -Jardia becomes stable and active under the Triumvirate powers of the Three Jardekas, which form the royal houses of WinterChitlers, GreyChitlers, and CylvaChitlers. By this time, Mandor had become tired of Athena's power in Jardia and constant political activity in Mandor. She was exiled by the Mandorians, and decided she was better off than ever.-Citadel Enf Jardi is rebuilt and becomes the military hub of the Empire.-Construction on Jefeno Town begins.-Jardia reestablishes borders for the other 5 nations out of the fields of tribes. -Mandorian Reconstructionists seize most of Peurotsiil territory.-Jardia becomes a dominant power in the medieval world, attracting many jealous eyes, as well as legendary warriors. The Empire's soldiers contain simply the best fighters on this world, and the Jardians continue to dominate battlefields even in these early days. They gain a reputation as unorganized berserker fighters, many nations are threatened by the results and become afraid.-Thismonian attacks occur daily, all are repelled with relative ease.-Thismonia is engaged in full War, but Jardian forces pull out early due to nasty diplomacy and no glory in plundering their land. The nation remains an enemy.-The Empire of Tamriel assembles a massive force in the bay near Borsopus to attack Enf Jardi. The citadel is taken totally by surprise when Jardeka Athena Cylvannath was relaxing with 4 of her guard. EoT stormed the gate and quickly outnumbered the Jardians 4 to 1. They kept pouring into Enf Jardi, but the Jardians held the front gate. The Jardeka of Creation knew they couldn't handle many more waves of Imperial soldiers, and the Jardian army was nowhere to be seen. She had to abandon her men to call for aid. She left her men, now outnumbered 5 to 1 in a desperate gamble to ride to nearby Borsopus, across the border with Mandor. She begged the Mandors there for aid and their leader reluctantly agreed, though the low ranks were biting at the chomp to defend with Jardia. When the Mandorians arrived at the back of Athena, the Jardians still had the gate held. Just then, a surge of EoT reinforcements broke into the city. The Mandors helped secure the Keep and the battle was nasty for a long time before the Jardian army finally arrived to relieve the fighting. EoT's fortunes dropped sharply and they were pushed out of the city immediately, beaten so badly that the Emperor fled claiming victory in madness. There was much rejoicing, this strengthened the bond between common Jards and Mandors, but the political differences of the leaders kept it from being a clean cut victory. The goal of EoT was to intimidate Jardia and remind them of their place. Attacking when they knew our forces were engaged was cowardly, and almost effective. Their plan backfired, however, and they lost a great number of fine soldiers upon our fields, gaining nothing from the campaign but scorn. -Jardia rebuilds Erontas city for Wyngeria. It is later burnt to the ground by their first new leader.-Rivendell Investigation brings forth information about a burgeoning elf colony led by an old enemy. Investigations reveal a shadow of the true Rivendell.-Jardian shipbuilders had made a great fleet for the Stormcloak rebels in Tamriel, but in their collapse were unable to pay for the ships. With an entire fleet arguably superior to the existing Jardian force at the ready, Jardians ship hundreds of soldiers and slaves to Argania to start rebuilding.-Omercan5, former leader of Argania, raised an army to take the throne of Argania and establish a new Ysulkar Empire. Aid for Argania was desperately called for, answered only by Jardia who quickly readied the ruins of Frogsbite for a full assault. Mandor also pledged to fight alongside Jardia to preserve Argania. Omercan's rebellion was shortlived however, and they sailed back across the sea. The Mandors and Arganians quickly forgot what the Jardians had done, and gave control to a Mandorian councilor, who gave the throne to a Jardian traitor. Together, the two Mandors pushed Jardia out of Argania politcally. Jardia offered little resistance and pulled back to Slongaria, raising two powerful forts, vowing to take Argania upon a day.-Poisoncrow, and old enemy of Peurotsiil, is found to be orchestrating a false Kingdom of Rivendell, rallying many elves to him, as he did with the toppled Aldmeri Dominion. His usual volatility and lies angered investigatory Jardians and a conflict spiraled out of control. The old criminal was brought to attention again, but battle was sparse.-After initial Jardian success with Almarian allies, and a draw, the Elves kept retreating from their cities every time the Jardian army showed up. Poisoncrow would see our numbers, treat with us, then claim victory as he rode away retreating with his reluctant army. Many elves witnessed this dishonesty and cowardice and left the man whose false grandiosity led the noble elves astray. Each time Poisoncrow refused to engage the Jardians, it was seen as a victory- a vindication of our military power without even having to use it. Morale greatly increased, and Poison's refusal to meet us in battle backfired worse than it ever could if he lost every battle to us fairly.-Jardian scientists discovered a way to connect to the Underworld where they discovered dead souls and a new race of beings born from the god Bhaath. Called Moonborn because of the ritual used to summon them, the demonic souls were made bodies out of dead flesh by the scientists, to anchor them to the mortal world. Resembling undead, they actually spent a lot of time around dead souls, and opened a way to the Underworld for us, opening new scientific possibilities. -The coward Poisoncrow sent spies into the Jardian camps when he was running from them, and all he saw was how much the Jardians hated him, he gained no information of use to him. News of spies brought executions and prompted the Jardekas to send spies of their own. In a matter of days, of the coward Poisoncrow was duped by a Jardian Knight, who spied in the elven territory. Jardia's second great victory came when this Knight gained quick favor with simple lie of betraying Jardia. He was placed in command of the dwarves of Erebor, who all rebelled immediately, giving much needed woe to the elven leader who was deluded into dominance. -Aggressive Mandors raid Jardian territory in response to political actions in Slongaria, Mandor as a whole is kept in good relation.-Jardians decide to consolidate powers again and refocus on discipline. This attempt will only half work.-Jardia is now the dominant military power in Peurotsiil, but we know this is only a fraction of our potential. We vow to increase our naval power tenfold, and bring our vast hordes of soldiers under heel.Expansion will continue over the next few years, but during constant civil war. Era II, Age II, Chapter II: Empire -The Mandorian-Jardian War and the Fallout:-An era of peace and prosperity followed, and Jardia swelled, rebuilding Jardian and other Peurotsiilic ruins alike. During this time, the government reformed, placing the Jardeka of Creation as Empress of Jardia. The Jardekas became a ring of leaders, labeled Jardekas of War, Justice, and Wisdom. Their power is supposed to balance the Empress and Viceroy power.-House Grayrock moved to Slongaria and raised Leepenhur Pass. Argus Grayrock lived long enough to father a son before being assassinated by Thismonians. Raiezo Grayrock inherited the lands. Jardia vowed to offer full resources to rebuilding Slongaria. Syllenheim, their central capital, was raised.-The Stormcloak Rebellion split into two factions: a few amount of legendary warriors followed Marine386, the former Stormcloak Leader to the Peurotsiilic Stonelands. They stalk the rich mining lands, that remain largely unsettled, except by Jardian builders hired by Marine.-The other Stormcloaks remained in Skyrim, and most of the soldiers came under control of lesser HRs, and raised themselves to power once more. Jardia remained loyal to both factions and came to the defense of The Stormcloak Syndicate when they were being raided by X-Legion. -Jardia gathered a force to send X-Legion a message, and overwhelmed the fort. They kept pouring out of an access panel very close to their flag, and the Jardians were forced out when Mandorians showed up suddenly... to defend Rome's X-Legion!-The Dankor of Mandor ordered his men to betray their Jardian allies. The Jards pushed back, but Mandor's betrayal tipped the scale. The Empress decided that Mandor had declared war on Jardia by taking serious military force against Jardians 3 different times (including this last X-Legion incident.) Wolfedude had broken the alliance between Mandor and Jardia by helping the enemy win when Jardia was about to claim victory, and being the first on either side to declare military action against the other. -The Jardian-Mandor War began and Mandor called all their allies and even eventually allied the Thiks in desperation, causing much confusion amongst the small Mandorian legions. Jardia held toe to toe in the vicious battle for honor. The war ended very early, but much devastation was wrought. -The war consisted of several raids on Jardian, Mandorian, Halmarian, and WoL soil. Mandors could usually be seen in small numbers leading vast hordes of so-called "allies" newly bought and dealed for, such as the ancient Mandorian enemy, Thismonia. They would gather and wait until the population on the server was low, then flood it with as many people could fit into the server. Jardians would usually attack when Mandor numbers were equal, and with a small supplement of Halmarians, or vice versa. They were forced to adopt similar server-flooding techniques just to keep up with the dishonorable pace the Mandors set. -Mandor tried in vain to take Halmar lands, and claimed multiple false victories in their lands, culminating in some enigmatic "win" number. They claimed the war was over simply by virtue of claiming to have reached 15 won battles. Not only was there absolutely no substantiation behind these claims, but they claimed the war was over and won. Shortly after, they holed up in their castles, besieged by bountiful Jardian and Halmarian forces, the Mandors claimed victory. Eventually, diplomats from Jardia got the Cesher to sign a Truce, in order to show that Jardia was merciful and did not seek to dominate indiscriminately, even though they had Mandor on the run. All Jardia wanted was a cooperative Mandor, and could have destroyed it had she wished it, but instead chose to offer peace to the cowards running away from battle claiming victory. Also, the Empress desired to rebuild Peurotsiil and pass a peace pact before ever doing major dealings with Mandors again.-Post-War activities:-Many people were temporarily forgiving of each other, and we rallied together against rumors of a Thik invasion of all of Peurotsiil, triggered by the seeming team forming between Jardia and Mandor. Friendliness ended when Mandor allied the Thiks again, afraid to stand up to their threats, to shift aggression only onto Jardia and Slongaria, who were the only ones willing to stand up to Masmusk. This war was particularly nasty, and the King was beseeched to control his mad dog, Masmusk. Masmusk was kicked back to Thismonia, and a second truce was declared, but relations remained sour with the whole nation.-The Keeper of Order in Mandor, and leader of the so-called Warrior of Legend (WoL,) Chicao , had long been consolidating his power. The Dankor, right hand of the Cesher of Mandor, had been using the Cesher as a puppet for his own gains for some time. The villain Gronor the Elf "King" also used Mandor's Cesher as a puppet. But ultimately, Chicao had the power. He threatened to rip Mandor to shreds, well within his power, unless dozens of ex-Mandors and Warriors of Legend rejoin, or see beloved Mandor fall. Jardia was concerned for Mandor's survival, and so too were the Mandors, but once again, the Mandors fully complied to all foreign threats waged against them, and turned on their sister, Jardia, in all affairs. Chicao successfully blackmailed all ranking members of Mandor, as well as several newly turned Jardians.-Empress Athena briefly convinced the council of Mandor, with Grand Masenhof/ex-Cesher GiovannideLazio's help, that Chicao needed to be ended. The Mandorian HRs were about to go through with the plan, until the Dankor caught wind that it was Athena's idea. He stopped it right away, and so the Mandors submitted to Chicao once again. The cycle of Chicao escalating his corruption, the Mandors trying to push him out, Chicao pushing back, and Mandors giving up like weaklings, had repeated itself for perhaps the 20th time. Chicao is now Jardia’s number 1 criminal/enemy for the threat he poses on all of us. His army is the least of our worries, although Mandor has been forced to ally them as well, even though there is zero interaction between the two nations other than Chicao. This was done to prevent Mandor from helping others against Chicao.-Argania was raised once more, with the old leader/invader Omercan5 placed as leader peacefully. Hirsdenia started to repopulate its tribes as well. The Pact of Peurotsiil was passed between the 5 living Empires, with Wyngeria still dead. The Colosseum of Peurotsiil, a giant commemorative Peurotsiil map, and a haven city for all Empires began construction in the neutral area known as the Fields of Tribes.-More cities are raised in Jardia than any other Empire, and the success of Jefeno Town, the capital city of Jardia, is known throughout the entire world. -The battle of Hirsdenia is won, and development begins under Jardian control instead of Mandor's. -Shortpinman had become a scourge of Jardian politics. He was once disgraced when he betrayed Jardia to Mandor when his feelings were hurt by disgruntled trainees. The thin-skinned abusive hypocritical manipulator had managed to stay in the Empress' ear with promises of naval supremacy, which he never delivered. He was forgiven and told of his agreements to the Empire- to obey the Empress. Over time, it became clear he did not obey and did not believe he even agreed to. A solution to his vitriol and propaganda was found, which would later be Jardia's greatest mistake. It was agreed that to remove shortpinman as Viceroy without incident and without breaking laws, he could be offered leader of Hirsdenia, if he developed the nation well enough. He accepted, but of course, this too was an empty promise, and his lack of Jardian authority (even though his independence hinged on his nonexistent success) allowed him to be completely unchecked. He took over and believed himself independent despite the massive support he was receiving from Jardia and other nations for his bases and soldiers. He was only supposed to be leader IF he could get them active and strong, which would not happen, but he remained leader under protection of the other Empires.-The Stonelands settlers eventually moved away, with the Empress’ settlements being wasted. Jardian developers didn't know what to do with the land until they found a letter bequeathing the entire landmass to Mandor, then another to Argania! Thus began the Stonelands Crisis. The land is disputed to this day, over the false right of their former appointed leader to give away the land that only Jardia and Slongaria have developed. The letter containing his will that the Stonelands be repossessed was his one and only act as leader. This put Jardia in the position to take the land they own and anger Mandor, open the land to all Empires and anger Mandor, or submit to Mandor, give it to Argania and show that Jardians can be flexible. Argania has made no move to the Stonelands where only Jards and Slongs currently resided. The Jardian Council has yet to decide whether to assert themselves and the truth, or give the Stonelands as a token of good faith to calm the Mandors. The problem is, every time Jardia compromised to assuage an opposing party, it did not make them trust the Jards, it simply made them more greedy and expecting of Jardian generosity.-Shortpinman was the Hirsdenian leader the Jardians supported, and he won control of the territory, along with all the soldiers and forts placed their by Jardian reconstructionists. However, as soon as he had taken Jardia’s gold, resources, and technologies, he burnt the cities Jardia had given him to the ground, broke all agreements, and attacked Jardia on a regular basis. Not to mention, he enacted all the policies the Mandorian candidate threatened to implement in Hirsdenia, had Jardia not beaten him. In a desperate bid to make everyone believe he was independent, and to soothe his ego amongst the multiple doubters, short ended up getting rid of soldiers, followers, and all functional bases. Historians debate why, but it is thought he wished Hirsdenia to be "pure," that is to say, purely his, not accepting help from others. His pride was built on nothing and continued to brag about how good of a builder and group leader he was, as Hirsdenia kept sliding further and further back into death. His only acts as leader were to suggest and appoint Forumroblox to the leadership of Wyngeria, in order to further destabilize Jardia, oppose every single word from Jardian representatives in the international council. He even went so far as to sign a peace treaty (the Pact of Peurotsiil) and then claim his signature no longer existed, prompting several very un-peaceful raids on Jardians, simply because the Empress told her appointed rogue servant what he was doing wrong.-Wyngeria had a similar fall from grace, though they never climbed as high as Hirsdenia, nor did they fall as hard. ForumRoblox was given bases and soldiers, which he then abandoned, and moved himself into one small temple to be used as their only fortification. Both Wyngeria and Hirsdenia frequently engage military and political struggles with Jardia to try and assert their nonexistent power. They manage to hold onto power by using logical fallacies such as the appeal to the sentiment that they should be given special treatment as well as equal status among the other Peurotsiilic veteran leaders who don't have dead Empires, like Hirsdenia and Wyngeria at the time. Their only resources were small armies of mercenaries. Both armies were summarily defeated however, and the two leaders continued to engage in vitriolic, petty politics, and were laughed at for their outbursts of unsuccessful childish revenge over nothing. -Jardia briefly occupied the ruined cities that they had built for Hirsdenia and Wyngeria, sparking anger from Mandor who threatened to break the Pact of Peurotsiil they had promised not to break, by signing it. Jardia withdrew and brought the quarry from the ruined cities to build in Slongaria, once again Jardia was the only one compromising.-Jardia and Mandor then allied as they attempt to bring Peurotsiil together and repair relations. As a sign of good faith, the Empress finally took a hardline stance on High Rank reform, effectively stopping the lawlessness within Jardia, and massive promotions to leeches like Shortpinman. Similarly, with the disappearance of Masmusk, Jardians started being peaceful towards Thiks again.-Shortpinman realized he could not sustain himself, but as always could never ask for help or admit he might need some. He left Peurotsiil, having driven Hirsdenia into the ground. He left a legacy of narcissism, non-stop exaggeration, unfulfilled promises, embarrassing failures, and lies. After committing her greatest mistake of trusting Shortpinman, Empress Athena made a wonderful prediction and simply waited for him to kill himself off. Jardia rejoices as its greatest pest is finally ousted, by his own ineptitude. -Jardia now searches for war and plunder as its local territory reaches critical mass.Thus ends Rebirth. Jardia is now rooted and thriving. Era II, Age III, Chapter I: Dawn -Jardia enters an age of stability and properity.-Shortpinman (Varris Silvertongue) fled his duties and throne of Hirsdenia after several riots broke out against him. He was caught by Jardian camelry trying to cross over into Wyngeria. His feet were removed by his captors so he could not escape, but a great flood washed everyone in the party down the river, allowing the criminal to escape into his friends' territory, albeit mangled and beaten.-The Jardian Scientists announced the invention of the zeppelin, and the Jardians took to the skies with airships.-A raiding party of what seemed like Romans was seen attacking Enf Jardi unsuccessfully. This would later be known as the first attack by the dreaded Salvanian Legion. This one event caused chaos beyond belief. After the raiders attacked the Jardians, they were recognized as enemies. This however, would lead to a second attack, eventually...-The King of Slongaria had died suddenly in the night, seemingly ending the House of Grayrock. The Jardian hero Demetrius discovered that his human lineage led him to be the last surviving Grayrock. He started as an orphan in the muddy streets of Jefeno and rose to the Jardian Jardeka of War. Jardia grieved for the decline of Slongaria and Demetrius followed his destiny to claim Mengership. Slongaria began to thrive and take back its independence, though Jardia missed its favorite son dearly.-Mandorian spies informed Jardian officials of a meeting in the Thismonian Kingdom in which the Thiks had decided to betray their Mandorian Allies. -Jardia could have laughed when the Mandors came asking for help, ever since Jardians were betrayed when the Mandors allied Thismonia. Instead of becoming vengeful, the Jardians rallied together with all of Peurotsiil, creating the first Great Union. Before the Thismonians even had time to organize their troops for the war they had just declared, we invaded.-Together, all Peurotsiilic Empires except Wyngeria charged headlong into Thismonian territory and captured the entire Province of Yallia in a matter of hours. It was a smashing victory and a terrifying first strike in a war whose end was no where in sight. Masmusk, the Thismonian military leader rode through Yallia burning his own villages to cut off Peurotsiil from any resources, only weakening the Thismonian trust in their leaders.-A summit was met between the nations, and another great war began...Era II, Age III, Chapter II: Dusk-The Great War on Thismonia had begun. Initially, there was a lot of fighting, but most of the Thismonian lands were destroyed and unraidable (due to group bans.) It became a cold war.-Masmusk and Zorlog began actively campaigning to invade, but mostly just used dirty tactics to keep Jardians out of their lands. The Thismonian King was beseached by Jardian and Thismonian alike to get rid of Masmusk, as he brought dishonor and shame upon all his soldiers. King Quilboar was too feeble to dispense of Masmusk, and so the cold war went on, Jardia even attempting to rebuild Yallia for Quilboar, but he was too dependent upon Masmusk.-As the Thismonian war waned, Mandor became restless. Activity in the war was dying down and a few other clans attempted to invade, including a second failed attempt by Salvania. After this second unwarranted attack on Jardian soil, Jardia struck back and raided Congelato island, capturing the flag many times. Unfortunately, they spawned on the valley chokepoint so they always took the flag back before the resetting timer ran out. These raids boosted Jardian esteem though, as many easily slaughtered the untrained Salvanians. They died by the hundreds in Jardian territory where they constantly accidentally stabbed and shot each other, being unfamiliar with team blade discipline, or even with how bows work.-The Salvanians were treacherous and possessed low cunning where others thought they had honor. After unsuccessfully trying to insult, assassinate, and invade Jardia, the Salvanian Legion turned toward the barely alive tribes of Hirsdenia. When Jardia followed the cowardly Salvanians into Hirsdenia, they spat at Jardians for defending their small ally. Truly, the Salvanians hated honor.-The Salvanians were utterly defeated in their war against the small tribes, and they retreated. Jardia recognized that these actions were indeed actions of war. A state of war was declared, with Salvania having started it with invasion after invasion of Peurotsiil.-The disgusting insects in the Salvanian spies found their way into the hands of the Mandors, and they made an alliance forged on betrayal and cruelty. Their second betrayal came when Cryptios, the so-called raiding expert who loses every battle he's in, snuck into Hirsdenia. He tricked a high ranking member by slipping something into his mead, and he obtained many keys to the kingdom. Cryptios burned armories and stables to the ground and destroyed many documents and sent the armies of Hirsdenia scattering in all different directions. The Salvanians were about to attack Hirsdenia again when Jardia stopped it by sending a notice that Jardia noticed Salvania started a war... again.-The next day, as Jardia was preparing for minor Salvanian raids, Mandor showed up at the steps of Jefeno with Cryptios. They were welcomed as normal, but they betrayed their friends, their families, and the Pact of Peurotsiil. The Mandorian Cesher Hasimis Darkblade (helper) became very sick and inactive. The Mandorian second in command, Wolfedude (Dankor Worisk Leiilil,) took over in Hasimis' absence. Worisk decided to pay his grudge to Jardia a visit, and decided to use the Mandorian Army against Empress Athena. He ordered his Mandors, every general and peasant, to murder Jardians and turn against them. They spilled the blood of their allies that day in the hall of Jefeno Palace where they defaced the hall with blood and wreckage.-Salvanians continued to raid empty forts for weeks, each time claiming to have won a war they were not fighting. Eventually, they set up camp outside Jefeno and refused to leave, calling for a final battle of sorts.-The Mandors were implored to stop their behavior, yet none would stand against the Dankor of Mandor, until helper stepped down from Cesher. Bjornvir Eldrusson aka GiovanniDeLazio aka Giojirse, the 4th Cesher of Mandor was reelected, and Worisk was demoted. Chicao still had ownership over Mandor, and they were still allied to the Salvanian scum, but they had decided to honor Jardia and withdraw from the war.-Salvania began harassing Jardia for having allies after Salvania's only ally, Mandor, had abandoned them in this war. The hypocrisy was revealed even further.-The leader of the Salvanian Legion, Salvus IV continuously sent demands to the Empress of Jardia. He demanded she follow his terms and meet him on his grounds when he wanted to, upon penalty of having to follow his demands. She laughed and didn't listen to his ridiculousness, knowing she could best him on the field of battle any day... with an army, or in single combat.-Raiezo (aka Bloodrizor, the heir to Slongaria) was found to not be dead, but in fact, he was just wandering as a peasant. He joined Jardia as a soldier.-Debates over how to reform Jardian policies, and well as on how to treat the increasingly neutral Thismonia. Thismonia had been hating against Masmusk himself, and becoming a decent nation except for Masmusk's presence. The Empress would not allow Thiks to be Jardian citizens, and some HRs in Jardia disagreed, but relations with Thismonia were chosen to be taken slow, for security purposes. The Council was torn apart amidst arguments like these. The military maintained its unity though, and were able to hold it together long enough to repair the problems causing disunity. -Jardia hid in its walls, thinking it could outlast the enemy or ignore it. The Empress advised to let them starve, but the people wanted blood. She reluctantly opened her gates and prepared for war. -The proudest moments for PsychicAthena are when she is proven wrong. She was afraid of Salvanian trickery, but her soldiers surprised her and did her the greatest honor. They took the field and dominated like true Jardians. Salvanians were picked off like flies, and Jardia gained a lead immediately, and maintained it. Some Salvanian tricks ended up giving the Salvanians many kills during the battle (they admin abused and cheated to get more points.) Jardia pulled through though and devastated their army, catching up again and winning the war once and for all. The Empress herself defeated Salvus IV upon his own terms time after time. Salvus was struck dead by Athena's blade right in front of his two lieutenants as they cried "Verum Salvus." Their war cry was for nothing and Athena went on the butcher the other two in Jardian silence, their leader's blood still wet on her blade. Next in line: Salvus V.-The Salvanian threat is seemingly gone, as they were beaten utterly, and completely demoralized, but the Jardians all know it is merely looming just out of reach, ready to strike again at any moment.-A new day dawns, with Jardia's activity restored, and having won against the most deadly enemy yet. HR support for the Empress was also restored when she allowed them to go to battle when she advised against it, and they knew to heed her advice too though, since the Salvanians tried to do exactly what Athena warned against. Now that the outside threat is eliminated, Jardians look inward to fix their internal problems. As good as Jardians are, they know they can always become closer and closer to perfect. Category:Forum Document Category:Histories